


pussy cat

by sugarjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boypussy, Boypussy Mark, Boypussy Yuta, Cat Hybrid Mark, Cat Hybrid Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dildos, Hybrids, M/M, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Yuta persuades Mark to like him in the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 270





	pussy cat

Yuta had been bought about one month ago for a whopping ten thousand dollars. As a rare breed, he was worth more than the average cat. Long white hair framed his face with two pointed ears sticking out and his fluffy long white tail flowed freely behind him. He finally got to live out his dream.

From a young age, he was always pampered. His favorite thing in the world was to be catered to, having his every need and want fulfilled. That included falling in love and having a family. He wanted his life to be a fairytale and it officially started when he met Johnny. 

Johnny, the friendly, funny, smart man he was introduced to by a caretaker at his facility and eventually taken home with. At home, a small and cozy apartment, Yuta tried to spend every waking moment with his new owner. They cooked together, cleaned together, played board games together, and even made games up when they ran out. Yuta was genuinely happy, enjoying himself in fairytale land, but it came to a halt whenever he interacted with the other hybrid in his life.

He thought Mark, with his calico ears and tail, was just plain mean. Whenever they were together, when Mark wasn't ignoring him, he glared at him, made rude comments, and even hit him once! That brought tears to Yuta's eyes, but still Mark didn't care. But with Johnny, Mark was truly happy. His eyes lit up at the man and they joked and played around like soulmates. Yuta was completely envious of them. He wanted a relationship with the both of them and to live happily ever after. 

"...Mark?" Yuta mumbles, nudging open his bedroom door. Mark and Johnny shared a room, while Yuta took the spare one for the time being. Mark wasn't ready to let Yuta in, but he was expecting to move in sooner than later. Very soon. 

When he spots Mark sleeping peacefully, he lets himself in. The light from the French doors spill into the room, casting a blue hue. Yuta creeps into the king sized bed, sliding in under the covers and cuddling up to the younger man, wrapping his tail around his waist. He kisses Mark's neck softly, but gets no reaction. He sighs lightly, before delving under the covers completely. He carefully maneuvers Mark's legs open, grateful that he's just wearing an oversized t shirt that smells heavily of Johnny, and faces his Spiderman themed panties.

With Mark's legs bent, Yuta slides the middle of his panties over and gently kisses Mark's supple pink lips all over. He licks up the single stripe of wetness at his entrance, before swirling his tongue around his clit.

Feeling the sudden pulse in between his legs, Mark's eyebrows furrow. He groggily mumbles, "Johnny?"

Blinking his eyes open, Mark moans faintly, his back arches at the pleasure sparking through him. He's about to reach under the covers to grip at his owner's hair, before he focuses in on something swinging excitedly in mid air. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaims, throwing the covers off of him and scrambling up so that his back hits the headboard. Yuta shoots up too, as well as his tail, "I don't know!"

"What do you mean, you don't know?! Y-you were just... trying to... eat me out!" Mark stammers, holding his knees to his chest. 

Yuta's pouts, ears flattening against his head, "Mark...", he whines. He crawls on his hands towards him, "I know you don't like me and I'm trying to fix that."

Mark's body freezes, as Yuta comes forward to brush their lips together, then nuzzle into his neck, "I just wanna make you feel good", he whispers. He breathes in Mark's scent, while kissing over old marks and nipping to make new ones.

"Johnny..." Mark sighs, baring his neck, giving more access. Yuta's hand runs down Mark's bare thighs, then dips in between them, "don't worry about him. He's been out all night. It's just us two."

The last bit of Mark's rationality slips away from his mind, as he opens his legs and kisses the person he's supposed to be hating. Ignoring Yuta was not hard in the slightest, he was enticing to say the least. But Mark needed to pull away for his own sake. He thought if he feigned disinterest in the new hybrid, Johnny would kick him out immediately. But time passed, the white cat stayed, and he so desperately wanted to join in on whatever games they were playing instead of hiding out in the bedroom. He guesses all that's left for him to do is give in. 

Yuta breaks their kiss to cover himself with the duvet again and suck on Mark's wet pussy greedily. Mark moans aloud this time, spreading his legs voluntarily, and gripping the headboard tightly. His hips buck up into Yuta's mouth and his face flushes quickly. Yuta spreads Mark's lips open so he can stick his tongue inside as deep as it could go. 

Mark, desperate to do something, pulls Yuta up by his shoulders, "I wanna taste you too..." 

Yuta smiles. He hurriedly pushes the covers all the way off of the bed then shimmies his knees up beside Mark's body so his cunt is facing Mark's face. He arches his back down beautifully, facing Mark's pussy once more.

"I've never done this before..." Mark comments, gently gripping Yuta's ass. Yuta shrugs, "me neither", before diving in again. Mark lets out a breathless moan, his legs tensing. He hesitantly kitten licks and Yuta gasps, pushing back. That encourages Mark. He licks again and again over Yuta's wet cunt and rubs with his thumb. He buries his tongue in his hole as well a finger making Yuta groan, "fuck... you're so good at this." Mark's hips roll over Yuta's tongue and he comes with Yuta's pussy in his mouth, drawing out a moan. He adds another fingers and works them in and out fast, curling them, while licking up any slick that leaks out. Yuta pussy tightens and he comes around Mark's fingers, but he not satisfied.

"Do you have any toys?" Yuta asks, climbing off of him. Mark looks at him, confused, "Johnny has them locked up, remember?" 

"Oh, yeah...." Yuta trails off, thinking back to his first day home, when Johnny recited a long list of rules he forgot the same day. He quirks an eyebrow and smirks, "do you have a bobby pin?"

After shedding his clothes, Mark reluctantly slides the large grey box out from under the bed and Yuta has it popped open in under thirty seconds. They open it together, revealing a plethora of sex toys. Yuta reaches in and comes up with a large purple double sided dildo that wobbles around in his hand, "this is perfect." 

Mark quickly goes to fetch a towel and lays it down on the bed, lessening their chances of getting caught. They situate themselves on the bed once more, opposite to each other, Yuta at the bottom, Mark at the top, their legs spread open towards each other. 

Yuta inserts one end into Mark first, pushing it in halfway. Mouth open, Mark throws his head back, breathing heavily at the stretch. Yuta feels himself getting wetter, watching Mark. He inches forward on the dildo himself, until the whole thing has disappeared except for a sliver of purple in the middle. 

"Fuck..." Mark pants out. They stare into each others tearful eyes, writhing around the dildo. Legs trembling, they hump together, keeping a rhythm. It's kind of hard, their bodies aching instantly, but they keep going anyway, chasing the pleasure. They rub at their clits simultaneously, spreading their wetness all over. 

"I'm gonna come... fuck..." Yuta whimpers. "Wait! Wait for me..." Mark whines. Yuta holds off until they both still, hips twitching, coming on the toy. They both collapse back on the bed.

Yuta tries to wiggle off the toy, but it pushes up into Mark even more, "Ouch!", Mark winces.

"Sorry..." Yuta hums, finally sliding all the way off. Mark hurries and slides it out of himself, a sudden panic rushing through his body, "What are we supposed to do with this?!"

"Just wash it and put it back," Yuta shrugs, "come on let's take a shower together."

Leaving the toy on the bed, the hybrids become drenched in water and suds, scrubbing each other clean. They can't help fondle each other in the process, but Mark stresses to hurry, worrying about Johnny coming home any minute. 

They finish up in the shower, dry off, and put on one of Johnny's white t shirts each. While Yuta washes the toy and locks it back in the box, Mark throws the messy towel in the hamper and straightens up the bedsheets. When the finally get under the covers together, Yuta being the bigger spoon, and close their eyes, the front door opens. 

Johnny, a little buzzed, walks straight to the master bedroom. He stops cold in the doorway, seeing his hybrids together, arms wrapped around each other. He smiles, coming forward to kiss them both on the forehead, "my beautiful hybrids." He goes to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him for a shower.

Yuta purrs softly and kisses the back of Mark's neck, drawing him impossibly closer, and Mark lets him.


End file.
